


Power *and* Gabriel

by thnksfrthwilliam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crush, M/M, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam often day dreamed about that power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power *and* Gabriel

Gabriel was like Sam. Both loved their family to the point of running from them to stay sane.

But they had more differences between them. More qualities Sam would like to posses, but just never did. He was light hearted and joking. All Sam could muster as of late was anger. Gabriel was _truly_ powerful. He was an ARCHANGEL, powerful barely began to cut it, but the power was truly Gabriel’s. Not like Sam’s had been, power from demon blood. Power that wasn’t really his and that slowly destroyed him as he used it.

That power was something Sam had dreams about when he did actually dream. Not about his own, Ruby-fueled power, but Gabriel’s. Sweet, like the candy he had a taste for, and righteous. For good even when the archangel was joking, even when he had been masquerading as a Trickster his power had been used to teach the Winchester brothers lessons. And if Gabriel had enjoyed it then that was just dandy because it was _his_ power.

And Sam _wanted_ that power. He wanted it for himself. Just the power, not the ~~gorgeous~~ archangel who wielded it… but the only thing Gabriel lacked that Sam looked for in a sexual partner was boobs. Everything else, most of all the power, was perfect for him.

But he wasn’t lusting after Gabriel. He was lusting after the heavenly power he had. Because he loved power, not people or demons… or pretty archangels with golden eyes that made Sam want to melt or drop his pants or both.

Power.

Not Gabriel.

But Gabriel came with power. Delicious power and a delicious lover attached. And that was something Sam could be alright with. In fact, that was something Sam wanted.

Power.

And Gabriel.


End file.
